Fifteen Minutes to Midnight
by Sparky Sparkerson
Summary: It's almost the New Year, and Touko is about to ride the ferris wheel on her own. One-shot.


Fifteen minutes to midnight.

Touko stood at the bottom of the ferris wheel, watching fireworks explode for the New Year. Bianca and Cheren were in front of her, Bianca's hand shaking as she attempted to reach for his hand. Her heart both lifted and ached to see Cheren gently entwine his fingers with hers, smiling warmly. They had been dating for about a month, but Bianca still hadn't quite settled into the motions. It was cute. The empty space beside her was painfully accentuated. The line moved two-by-two, all but Touko, the space beside her silent and cold. Bianca had offered to go up with her, but no, she belonged with Cheren. As the line shuffled forwards, her mind turned to the boy she wanted beside her.

His bushy, wild hair, tangled into a ponytail, flying behind him as he fled from her first confrontation. His piercing, yet innocent eyes staring into her soul as he began second-thinking himself. His thin frame, becoming progressively thinner. His long, pale fingers brushing her hair behind her ear as he healed her Pokemon and encouraged her to defeat Ghetsis. His smile as he waved goodbye.

Ten minutes to midnight.

She gave a weak smile as her friends went to the box, Bianca blushing redder than she had seen her before. She attempted to move forward to the next car, but the operator of the ferris wheel stopped her.

"Sorry, miss. Pairs only."

Touko stood mouth agape for a moment before her temper got the better of her. "What the heck do you mean?! Why would not having someone matter, just let me on, plea—"

Her angry rant was broken by a black mitten on her shoulder. She whipped her head around, her ponytail nearly hitting the tall figure behind her. He had a black hoodie covering his eyes, his body hidden beneath a grey winter coat. The figure spoke softly.

"I can go with her."

Touko's heart raced a little. She did want to go up the ferris wheel, but…was it safe with this guy? Hesitantly, she nodded. The operator shrugged, then opened the door to the box. Once they had both slid into their seats, Touko avoided looking at the stranger who sat across from her by staring out the window, lost in her memories.

Five minutes to midnight.

The ferris wheel was about half to the top before she realized her silence could be taken as rude. She turned to him, shrugging as an apology.

"Sorry, I'm…I'm thinking about a friend."

The stranger, who appeared to have been staring at her the whole time, nodded.

"Me too."

A jolt ran through her bones. She knew that voice. She knew that _stare._

The stranger removed his hood, revealing his green mane of hair, wild as ever, his face brighter than she had ever seen it.

"Touko, it's m—"

He didn't finish his sentence as she lept for him, rocking the car as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"N, I missed you, I've been looking everywhere for you—"

Joyful tears began flowing from Touko's eyes as she blubbered, her mouth twisting as she felt his slightly hesitant but gentle strokes against her back.

"It's okay. I…I missed you too." He sounded confused, but obviously as happy as she was. How cute.

One minute to midnight.

As the car climbed and stopped at the top, she moved slightly away from him, her eyes staring into his. "N…I've missed you so much…so much…"

His smile was gentle, not as alien as it once was, as he cupped the side of her face with his hand, gently rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"I missed you, too, Touko."

She barely knew what she was doing as she leaned in again, her lips advancing towards his. She was vaguely aware of his slightly confused expression, obviously unsure of what she was doing.

Ten.

Her breath touched his lips.

Nine.

Her hands wrapped his neck.

Eight.

A slight light of understanding crossed his face.

Seven.

A definite light.

Six.

His hand wrapped her neck, mirroring her.

Five.

One more glance.

Four.

"Touko?"

Three.

"Yes?"

Two.

"I love you."

One.

She captured his lips with hers, gently stroking his neck with her fingers as he sighed, enjoying the sensation. They pulled apart, surprise masking their joy for a moment before they locked lips again. Fireworks exploded just outside of the car window, unnoticed by the pair as they kissed, silently promising one another a new year with them side by side.


End file.
